


Off To Wonderland

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Joyful, Malcolm Bright Gets a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Prodigal Son, Any, Livin' On the Edge
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Off To Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



Malcolm doesn’t know how to unwind. Living on the edge of danger for the greater part of his life left him extremely anxious and high-strung, a tight bowstring ready to snap.  
Netflix and chill are not high on his list of how to unwind.

Working a double homicide, saving a victim from a Jigsaw inspired death trap of silver blades, following demented killers into subway corridors or jumping out of a three-story window after detonating a land mine…yep, that’s his perfect way to enjoy life.

Morbid, to say the least. Malcolm doesn’t know how to have fun. Therefore, when Gil orders him out of the office on a beautiful sunny day and Dani takes him by the arm saying she is going to show him what a good day is, Malcolm has doubts that he will find happiness on a sunshine day.

Dani greets him with a cup of coffee, black with no cream or sugar, the perfect way he likes it. Her smugness is as radiant as the sun when he melts, his body unwinding as if a little slice of weight has come off his shoulders, closing his eyes and humming softly.  
Today, Dani plans to hit three spots in town that are sure to make Malcolm smile. 

Malcolm still has his doubts, but he is willing to let Dani get the best of him. 

The bookstore; it’s decorated from top to bottom with stories of romance, fairy tales, adventure, suspense. Dani smiles as Malcolm excitedly browsed as many books as he can in the little hole in the wall store. He beams when he stumbles upon a few classics, his beautiful eyes wide with exhilaration as he scans the rows of books. He walks out with a smile on his face and a good book in hand. 

The restaurant; it serves healthy greens that Malcolm chows down on with gusto while enjoying a cup of soothing hot tea, Dani orders a cheeseburger with extra onions and a beer. They talk about everything, and nothing, and not once does the topic sway to killers or other nightmare thoughts. Malcolm is a bit of a chatterbox, but Dani finds it endearing that with each story he tells, his smile never fades. 

The pet store; puppies, fluffy, cute, and adorably sweet, stand in the window with their little bottoms wiggling, tails wagging happily. Malcolm is like a little kid all over again…he coos at the fluff-balls, making sweet baby talk, and even though he’s not supposed to, the lady at the counter said so, he picks up three puppies and cuddles them in his arms, laughing delightfully as they give him puppy kisses. Dani’s heart warms at the sweet sight of her friend who can’t stop smiling. 

At the end of the day, Dani is surprised when Malcolm swoops her up into a big bear hug, snuggling her. Normally, she would kick a man in the balls for getting so close to her, but she wraps her arms around him and embraces him. His heart doesn’t feel so heavy anymore, and after such a perfect day, Malcolm is grateful to have a wonderful, kindhearted friend like Dani. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1080098.html?thread=113956386#t113956386)


End file.
